geronimostiltonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Lily 8789
Congrats! now what, u´ll be a buracrate! u saw the main page, first 2 burecrats!--Wanna know me? |So u have a question! 21:28, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Shout box Do u know the shout box?--Wanna know me? |So u have a question! 21:46, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Saw the community box, it says welcome Lily 8789, my page|my talk|widjets , at widjets, press it, then a bar will be appeared, there go right, like 4 times, and press the + on shout box, one time.--Wanna know me? |So u have a question! 21:50, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Congrats again! i have been thinking of putting 2 webmasters, one me and one another. I thought as u are the one with most main edits (apart from me), you´ll be great for the job! so congrats!--Wanna know me? |So u have a question! 22:02, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Signature... Link that to make ur signature go to ur preferences, and go to the box that says signature, there put WHAT U WANT IT TO SAY HERE and if u want it without background use this: WHAT U WANT IT TO SAY HERE I made on for u, if u want use it copy this: Lily 8789Wanna say something? , and it looks like is like this:Lily 8789Wanna say something? Best wisshes, Wanna know me? |So u have a question! 00:44, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Federation Of Rodents Plz join the Federation Of Rodents idk idk, i never heard of thhat.--''' Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! 22:20, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Wikivacations Umm... i'm taking some wikivacations, this means I won't be active for a indefinite period of time. Luck!!--'Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! 11:24, 9 June 2009 (UTC) NO!!!!! I hate cheese, it's just 2, i dont know but it' like ugly...--'Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! 09:26, 13 June 2009 (UTC) YES! Yes, brute commander=Wompus78!--'Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! 00:55, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Travix Man This year is your lucky year! Starting today, I will contribute to this wiki! My first page I will make would probably be Petunia Pretty Paws. Have fun! [[User:Travix Man|'Travix ]][[User talk:Travix Man|'M. ']] 17:38, January 24, 2010 (UTC) So nobody goes on here anymore, Right? shame... How did you get the "Please join the wiki, we need more user" Thing there where it also says dissmis? Like I said in the chat, I got GIMP, in which I think thats what Ratonbat used to get the thea pic. Also, are there any rules? Cause I can't find them. [[User:Travix Man|'Travix ']][[User talk:Travix Man|'M. ']] 19:22, January 24, 2010 (UTC) If you want to talk at the chat box, say it on my talk page cause Im on my e-mail all the time, and I would probably forget to head to this wiki. I wonder what Geronimo would be like as a villian... [[User:Travix Man| Travix ]] [[User talk:Travix Man| M. ''']] 21:33, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Comment about the rodent Geronimo likes Hi, I saw your comment about the rodent that Geronimo likes. I think it is the fossil lass in "The Valley of the Giant Skeletons. Or Cheesy Lou. Hi Hi --6choc10 (talk) 05:38, November 30, 2018 (UTC)6choc10